


Or Lose That Shirt Forever

by helens78



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Clothing, Humor, Knifeplay, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, cutting off clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's possible Jensen wears ridiculous shirts because he knows what happens when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Lose That Shirt Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zillah975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah975/gifts).



> A little cheering-up ficlet for [zillah975](http://ao3.org/users/zillah975). ♥

"What did we _tell_ you about ridiculous shirts," Clay says, stepping right into Jensen's face.

Jensen might back up, but if he does that, he'll be grinding his ass into Roque's crotch, and okay, good, yes, that would be good, except, um, no, wait, he's pretty sure the last time he did that without an engraved invitation, Clay looked at him like he was seriously considering stapling Jensen's nuts together. No staplegun handy today, but better not to take any chances.

"I believe we told our boy here that the thing to do with ridiculous shirts was to burn 'em before they seared anybody's eyes off," Roque says, and now so much for not rubbing up against Roque's crotch, because Roque comes forward, grips Jensen by the biceps, and oo! there's the engraved invitation, that's good, that puts him between... oh God, between a Roque and a, and a, oh God, he's going to be in so much trouble if he laughs...

Clay traps him in, and nope, there's the rest of the phrase, _between a Roque and a hard place_ , because Clay is just as mouth-wateringly hard as Roque is, and Jensen... lets just the tiniest grin go.

"Oh, he thinks it's funny," Clay says, reaching up and gripping him by the cheeks. Jensen's not laughing now--he's too hard to laugh, too into this to laugh, and he grunts, twisting against Roque's grip, trying to get Clay to give him _more more more_.

Clay brings his mouth down on Jensen's and pushes his tongue into Jensen's mouth; Roque's got his teeth on the back of Jensen's neck. Jensen lasts all of two and a half seconds before he melts into both of them, and maybe that's what he was supposed to do; maybe that was what they were waiting for.

"You wear a bright green shirt with a dinosaur on it that says 'never forget'--"

"--or that shirt with the bacon done up in _sequins_ , goddamn, sequins, what _was_ that--" Roque cuts in.

"--or a shirt like this, with the teddy bear and the 'take me to bed or lose me forever' line, these things are just gonna keep happening to you," Clay finishes. "Roque. You know what I want to see."

"Mm-hm, yes I do," Roque murmurs, and Jensen has a feeling his Top Gun teddy bear t-shirt is just not long for this world.

He feels it even more when Roque slides a knife up his back, fabric parting, shirt coming apart. Alas, poor teddy bear shirt, Jensen knew it well, and when Clay tugs what's left of it off him, Jensen has to admit it's served its purpose.


End file.
